School Defense Force Dreams
by BluePhyre
Summary: It's a normal everyday meeting for the student council. And you know what? That bores Kakeru Manabe to the bone. This means only one thing. Sleep. And guess what he sometimes dreams about? That's right, it's the School Defense Force. BONZAI!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I don't own the Power Rangers, either, which is used in the books as a reference to the whole color idea for the School Defense Force members.**

xD Ths was a bit of a spur-of-the-moment thing. In fact, it pretty much has no plot. I guess I just felt like writing about a battle, and the School Defense Force kinda came to mind. Oh, Natsuki didn't cover everybody's colors, so I decided that this would be how it's set up:

Yuki - Red (stated in the books)

Manabe - Black (also stated in the books)

Nao - Yellow (once again state din the books)

Kimi - Pink (she thought Machi wanted pink, too, so it was unclear, but it fits her better)

Machi - Blue (her color wasn't ever mentioned, but I think blue fits her)

Anyway, there it is. read on, I guess.

-

-

-

"Alright, I suppose we're done for today…: Yuki muttered, sighing and rubbing his forehead. He had just spent two whole hours with the student council in a meeting. I'm quite sure it's safe to say those were the longest two hours of Yuki's life.

"Okay, Yun-Yun! Kimi is happy with how the meeting turned out!" Kimi said, smiling widely. "Kimi will be looking forward to the next one!"

"I won't…" Nao muttered, grumbling something about idiots and hatred. Usually, now would be the time for Master Kakeru to use his special technique and yell something along the lines of "You are devoid of cuteness", but Nao was left untouched. "Wow, I expected Manabe to hurt me by now…"

"Speaking of Manabe, he hasn't given any idiotic ideas for a while…" Yuki muttered, looking around the gathered students. Manabe was no among them. "Where did he go!?"

A loud snore answered Yuki's question. Once glance in the thunderous noise's direction revealed a sleeping Manabe.

"That idiot…"

-

-

-

_We're the one and only_

_Elite school justice bringers_

_Make way for the School Defense Force!_

_Don't worry, we'll save you! _

A song played, and all of a sudden, darkness opened up to a picture of Yuki, Manabe, Kimi, Machi, and Nao posing together for a group photo.

Yuki was wearing a heroic outfit with a red cape that flew back in the wind. He was in the center of them all, and on either side of him were Machi, who was donned in all blue, and Kimi, who wore pink from head to toe. The both held one of his arms, still posing to show their strength. Nao was on Kimi's side wearing curry yellow and scowling. Manabe was on Machi's side, a cold glare fixated on his face as his own black cape flew back in the wind.

"Whenever there's a school crisis, we're here to help!" Yuki yelled, pumping his fist into the air. A light on his wrist went off and he looked at it, gasping. "A bully! School Defense Force, away!"

All five of them miraculously vanished, and Yuki showed up in the middle of a deserted parking lot. Before him, a burly robot man was holding a crying girl up above the ground by her collar.

"Give me your lunch money!" He demanded, shaking the girl forcefully. Yuki struck a dramatic pose and yelled out.

"Stop right there, bully! No one gets picked on if I have a say about it!" He yelled, pulling out a sword. "Put the girl down!" The robot only scoffed.

"You and what army, girly man?" She asked, sneering. But then, Kimi jumped down from God knows where and landed beside Yuki.

"Kimi the Pink Warrior!" She screamed, blowing a kiss and winking at the robot. "Kimi will blow you away with her astounding beauty and dashingly good looks!"

"And me, Machi the Blue Warrior!" Machi said, running in to Yuki's other side. "I'll freeze you with my ice cold attitude and shy demeanor!"

"Hey, don't forget me, Nao, the Yellow Warrior!" Nao said, bounding in to Kimi's side. "I'll burn you to a crisp with my hot temper and love for spicy curry!"

"Ha, you're all weak." The robot said, until his eye caught sight of something up in a tree. "No, it can't be! The almighty Manabe, feared Black Defense Force Champion!"

"Yes, it is I, the great and terrible Manabe." Manabe said, leaping down from his perch up in the tree to stand beside Machi. "If you dare bully in these school grounds, you'll have to answer to my stunning coolness." Manabe growled, glaring the coldest glare he could.

"Oh, please forgive me, oh mighty Black Warrior! I'll do anything!" The robot cried letting the girl go and getting down on his knees to beg. "Anything!"

"Not this time, Bullinator! This is the end for you." Manabe said, then nodded to Yuki. The group performed the pose they did in the beginning and took off.

"School Defense Force, go!" Yuki yelled, looking at Machi. She nodded and sent ice sickles hurling at the robot.

He quickly dodged, only to be caught in a fire Nao created. While he was preoccupied, Kimi sent him a blown kiss, which exploded in his face. Yuki, knowing it was his turn, held a hand out and time froze completely in the area that the Bullinator was is.

"Good job, I'll deliver the final blow!" Manabe yelled, gathering his hands together. Quickly, a ball of anti-light formed between them. He sent it flying towards the robot, and it grew as it zipped through the air. Soon, it was a black hole and sucked in the Bullinator, disappearing once its work was over.

"Another good deed done by the School Defense Force…" Yuki muttered, brushing off his arms. "Well, he was an easy one."

"Don't be so sure, Red Warrior. We can never be to certain…" Manabe said slyly as he shrunk into the shadows once more.

-

-

-

"Hmm, what a good dream…" Manabe muttered as he lifted his head from its rest and stretched. After a while, he became aware of four pairs of eyes staring at him. "Er, hello, guys… I see you've changed out of your costumes… Eh heh heh…"

"Manabe, you do know that you narrate your dreams in your sleep, right?" Yuki asked, sending him a death glare. Manabe shook his head no feverishly, backing away slightly.

"H-how could I do such a thing, Red Warrior?" He asked nervously, trying to see the forgiveness in Yuki and Nao's unwavering death glares. There was none. "Come on, fellas! It was just a dream…"

-

-

-

I knwo it was a little odd, and the concept isn't clear (even to me, the authoress Dx), but it's alright, right? I meant for it to be funny, but I don't think it's exactly hilarious... Oh well, it matters more on what you think. Anyway, review! Ja' ne!


End file.
